dialoguesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sinan's secret is revealed
Stage 1 Hayriye: Hah. Hayriye: Get. Sevda: I ran away. Köksal: Where? Sevda: I have a job interview. Köksal: What is this? Sevda: I told my mom. Köksal: Where's Sinan? Hayriye: In the room. Köksal: How many times will I say? This house will sit together on this table. Hayriye: Okay, I'll call you right away. Sevda: You sit down, mom. I would call Sinan now. Sevda: Sinan. Sinan: I thought very much I can not give up. I said I can't do it either. OK. I will bring the trust to you completely. Do not worry. Ll see. Sevda: What's up? What trust is this? Sinan: Nothing, older sister. Sevda: Tell me why you gave up? Sinan: E, I gave up, older sister. Isn't that the important thing? Sevda: Okay okay. I already have a job. Come on for breakfast. Sinan: I will not eat. Sevda: You can tell my dad my dear. Stage 2 Köksal: O. Gentlemen eventually introduced. Sit down. Sinan: No dad I will not eat. I have an urgent job. Köksal: Either everyone has a job, but no one brings money to this house. Come on eat your dinner and break my companions. Let's. Sinan: Dad I am not hungry. I will not eat. Hayriye: Come on, sit down. Köksal: What are you hiding? Sinan: No dad. I'm not hiding anything. Hayriye: A Köksal. Köksal. Sinan: Dad give them to me. Dad, please. Köksal: What the hell is this? What the hell is this? Sevda: Sinan. What are you doing, Dad? Köksal: You're a mess, girl. Hayriye: Ya Köksal, you hit the child without listening, without understanding what you are doing. Köksal: Auspicious without understanding what? Drugs, these are drugs. Hayriye: What? Hayriye: Sinan. Köksal: Give me these. Hayriye: Sinan. Sinan: Dad give them to me. Sevda: Sinan. Sinan: Give them, dad. Sevda: Sinan. Köksal: I know I will. Let go of your hand. Sinan: They are safety. Dad, they're not mine. Mom, say something. Sinan: Father. Sinan: Father. Hayriye: Ok my mom. Köksal: Shut up. Hayriye: Calm down. Sinan: What am I going to do now? Köksal: What are you going to do? Ha? You know what you're going to do? Ha? You will be a man. You will be a man. Sevda: Father. Köksal: Stand up. Stand up. Stand up. Stand up. Stand up. Stand up. Get up. Hayriye: Stop. Stop. Köksal: Tell me, fuck. Who gave them to you? Tell me who gave it? Who gave you those pills? Who gave it? Are you using drugs? Sevda: Don't dad. Don't dad. Hayriye: Stop Köksal. Köksal: Hayriye because of you all the time. Because of you all the time. These kids became this because of you. Sevda: Stop dad. The father has given up stop. Told. Köksal: How do you know? Sevda: He just said it in her room. Stage 3 Sevda: Sinan. Stop Sinan. Sinan. Sinan. Sinan. I said Sinan. Boy are you idiot? Do you realize what you're doing? Sinan: Or sister is enough. If you are going to hit it, hit it and finish it. Sevda: Nonsense. Who forced you into this? Sinan: Of course, our older sister forced our debts. Our debt. Sevda: Would you save us from our debts by poisoning people? Was this the solution you found? Sinan: So I gave it up, older sister. But if my father listened to me once. One time. I said safety, I said I'll give it back, he didn't listen. Sevda: What are we going to do now? Sinan: I will handle it. Do not worry. Sevda: Who are these Sinan? Sinan: What are you going to do with your older sister? Sevda: Look at me, tell the truth. My father caught it and threw it in the toilet. Call me if they don't understand, okay? Did I say ok? Sinan: OK, sister. Sevda: Ah. I'm late.